Humanoïdes inconnus (23ème siècle)
Ces humanoïdes inconnus furent aperçus au cours du 23ème siècle. Humanoïdes inconnus : Voir aussi: (2230s) Personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514) thumb|120px|Humanoïdes inconnus ; Humanoïdes avec de grands cheveux (2268) En 2268, ces individus appartenaient à une espèce membre de la Fédération et participèrent à la Conférence de Babel pour l'admission du monde Coridanite. ( ) ; Humanoïdes avec des queues-de-cheval (2268) En 2268, ces individus appartenaient à une espèce membre de la Fédération et participèrent à la Conférence de Babel pour l'admission du monde Coridanite. ( ) ; Humanoïdes de petite taille à la peau dorée (2268) En 2268, ces individus appartenaient à une espèce membre de la Fédération et participèrent à la Conférence de Babel pour l'admission du monde Coridanite. ( ) ; Humanoïdes à la peau violette (2268-2286) En 2268, cet individu appartenait à une espèce membre de la Fédération et participa à la Conférence de Babel pour l'admission du monde Coridanite. ( ) En 2286, cet individu participa au tribunal de James Kirk. ( ) Unnamed purple race jtb.jpg|2268 Purple Federation members TVH.jpg|2286 ; Humanoïdes avec des bandeaux sur la tête (2286) En 2286, ces individus appartenaient à une espèce membre du Conseil de la Fédération et participèrent au tribunal de James Kirk. ( ) pour les Zaranites. Ils furent vendus à It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Cette espèce serait des Mazorites.}} Alien with netting on face This alien was present with another of its kind, at the Khitomer Conference. Because of this, it is probable that it came from a Federation world. ( ) Alien with pointed eyebrows A large, bald alien with a sharp ridge above the eyes was a crewmember on the USS ''Enterprise. ( ) Alien with pigtails Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) Blue-skinned Alien Three members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293, when the Federation President was almost assassinated. ( ) Copper-skinned Alien Diminuitive copper-skinned humanoids. Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) script described these as the Ithenites.|In issue 11 of Stardate magazine, these aliens were described as the Dayen from planet Orodanga in the Eta Virginis system.}} Elysian Council Member This alien served as an Elysian Council member on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Enterprise (alternate reality) aliens * See: Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality) Female Elysian Councilor This alien served as an Elysian Councilmember on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Nimbus III inhabitants See: Nimbus III inhabitants Purple Federation members This race with light purple skin are prominent members of the Federation, having joined sometime prior to 2268. An Ambassador from this race attended the Babel Conference in 2268, when Coridan was admitted into the Federation. She was seen with one particular crewman escort several times at the reception. ( ) At least one member of this species was seated in the Federation Council in 2286. He had the characteristic purple skin color of his species, mildly purple hair and yellow irises. ( ) Members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. ( ) Chronologie alternative de Nero : Voir: (2250s) Personnel inconnu de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative), Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative) en:Unnamed humanoids (23rd century) Humanoïdes inconnus (23ème siècle) Catégorie:Chronologie alternative de Nero Robed aliens Ambassadors of this race joined the USS Enterprise in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) Rura Penthe personnel * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants San Francisco bar aliens * See: San Francisco bar visitors Shipyard Bar aliens * See: Unnamed Shipyard Bar visitors Silver tube amazette alien Three female members of the silver tube amazette aliens were present at the Camp Khitomer conference in 2293. Another member of this species served as assistant of the Federation President. These silver haired women were members of the Federation. The woman who assisted the President is the only one who wore a grey hat. ( ) File:Presidents assistant ST6.jpg|The Federation President's assistant... File:Silver tube amazette aliens.jpg|...and three other members File:Lena Banks, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Lena Banks on set'' File:Roma Lee Tracy, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Roma Lee Tracy on set'' Yellow-skinned Alien with horizontal nose slits Two members of this species were present during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. This species has a peculiar way of clapping hands with outstretched arms. ( )